We are Family
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRET DAUGHTER. I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT FIRST! With Zoe now in the family everything seems content but when Zoe and Eliza are taken. WILL HISTORY REPEAT ITSELF! Eliza finds love but can it all be true?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is the sequel to Secret Daughter. I advise you read that first or else it may not make sense. Onto the stroy**

At 46 Willow Way everything was content. A mother and father stood making dinner for their two daughters. Being spies and parents at the same time was hard but after two years they had got used to it. Having Zoe in the family had helped them all. It made things easier for Frank and Stella and made Eliza so happy. The two sisters were very close. Eliza was now ten and had only just went up to High School with her sister. She wanted to join the MI High tean buts her parents beig over-protective said no. Nothing in the world could have made the family more happy

3rd Person POV

"ELIZA! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

Zoe ran after Eliza. Eliza laughed and ran off. While running she looked down at her sisters phone; she had been texting Dan! She read the messages,

_Dan: Hey Zoe_

_Zoe: Hi Dan what's up?_

_Dan: I was just wondering if you wanted to go see that new movie that's coming out._

_Zoe: You mean the second Hunger Games._

_Dan: Yeah that one!_

_Zoe: I didn't know you liked them!_

_Dan: I do it's just not my favourite._

_Zoe: Ok. When will we see it?_

_Dan: I was thinking a week today._

_Zoe: Sure!_

_Dan: Bye Zoe_

_Zoe: Bye Dan_

Eliza then fell over a box and the phone fell out her hand. She quickly grabbed it and stood up only to be tackled by Zoe.

"Give it back!"

"Going on a date with Dan?"

"You little..."

"Girls!"

The girls looked behind them to see their parents standing. Stella looked angry and Frank was trying but failing to hide his smile.

"Sorry Mum."

"Yeah sorry Stella."

"Good now both of you back to your rooms!"

Zoe trooped off but Eliza stopped in front of her Dad and held out her hand.

"Told you so."

He placed a ten pound note in her hand.

"Frank I don't think she deserves money!"

"Stella, at the start of the year we made a bet. I said that Dan and Zoe would go out between Christmas and Easter and Eliza said Halloween and Christmas!"

"Fine!"

Eliza grinned and ran back to her room and placed her money with her other money. She then walked into Zoe's room.

"Zoe? Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Sorry but I did say you would go out!"

"True..."

Eliza sat on Zoe's bed next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Lair lair pants on fire."

Zoe stuck her tongue out in return.

"Want to do some training?"

"Yes please then Mum and Dad might let me join the team!"

Zoe grabbed Eliza and threw her on her back and ran downstairs.

"We are going to the training room!"

"Ok."

They went into the basement which had been transformed over time. It now had mats on the ground and tons of MI.9 training equipment.

"What first Eliza?"

"Can we fight?"

"If you want."

They girls took their positions and began to attack each other. Zoe had been trained in combat but Eliza had grown up with MI.9 and with Zoe's help was really skilled. After ½ an hour Eliza swiped her leg and knocked Zoe over.

"You're getting better!"

"Thanks."

Eliza and Zoe then went over to the dummies that moved. Zoe set her level to ten for a challenge and Eliza went to seven. Both girls 'knocked out' the dummies and joined their parents for dinner. The family was happy and content; it seemed as if nothing could spoil their lives ever again...

Crime Minister's POV

"Tomorrow we attack!"

**Hi again, ok I just wanted to show some of the bonding that has went on in the Knight/ London family. I have Eliza aged ten and Zoe seventeen. This will be set in the Final Endgame. I have Tom and Aneisha already going out and drama will start because I have another twist to do with KORPS including Eliza and romance. I will update tomorrow night! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2 - NOT AGAIN!

Frank's POV

I walked into St. Hearts with Zoe and Eliza. Our cover story was that Eliza was Zoe's younger sister and I was taking care of them while their parents where in Africa. We walked in and headed to the broom cupboard. Eliza pulled the lever and we went down. I talked to Zoe about a recent mission while Eliza played with Flopsy.

Tom's POV

I sat in my car with Aneisha. My parents pulled up and said goodbye before we hopped out. Tomorrow was going to be Aneisha and I's first anniversary and I had no idea what to do. I had to ask Zoe!

"So Tom..."

"What is it Neish?"

"I was just making sure you remember that tomorrow is our anniversary."

"I couldn't forget."

She smiled and leaned against me as we walked into the broom cupboard. Once we were down in HQ we began to kiss. However we had to stop because of an annoying chant.

"Tom and Aneisha sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

First comes love then comes marriage,

Then comes a baby in a Golden Carriage,

That's not all, that's not all,

The baby's drinking alchohol!"

We broke apart to see a grinning ten year old.

"Hey don't kill me because Dan finally asked Zoe out!"

Aneisha squeled and ran over to Zoe. I grinned and turned round to Frank.

"So any world threatening missions today?"

"Nope."

I turned towards the computer and began to play an online game.

"Dad. Can I please join the MI High Team?"

"Eliza we have been through this!"

"But it's not fair."

"Wait a few years."

Eliza frowned and stomped over to the lift. She went in and went up.

Eliza's POV

It's not fair! Mum, Dad and Zoe all work on MI.9 and I am too 'young' if I can take Zoe on I am sure I can help the team! I walked to class and sat down. Everyone sat talking to each other about clothes or video games; I was the oddball in my class. No one was my friend because I would always keep disappearing. If only they knew it's because I am saving the world! The door flew open and Mr McNab walked in.

"Right you lot open your textbooks to page 43!"

He went on about how Vikings would rob and destroy anything in their path. I sighed bored. I kept looking for my pencil to flash but no such luck. Break came along and I couldn't wait to go down to HQ. I walked out the class to be pushed into the wall.

"Hey Eliza!"

"Let me go!"

"Aw do you need your big sister?"

"Let me go!"

Declan titled his head and his 'puppets' grabbed my bag and tipped it upside down. They began to look through it. I grinned nothing in there had any value.

"What you grinning at?"

"You idiots."

He slapped me. The minute his hand touched my face I lost it. I kicked my legs out and they hit his 'puppets' . He dropped me as my fist came in contact with his gut.

"Ass!"

I grabbed only for Mr McNab to come down to the corridor.

"Frances, Matthews, Brown, what you doing on the floor?"

Declan pointed towards me. I am so dead!

"You with me."

I walked up to Mr Flately's office.

"Mr Flately I caught Eliza here bullying the other pupils and hitting them."

"Oh no! We can't have that! I will have to get Frank."

He picked up his phone and began to call my Dad. I am so grounded!

3rd Person POV

Frank sat with the team in HQ when his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Mr F what's wrong?"

"Frank I am sorry but you please find Zoe and come to my office."

"Why?"

"Mr McNab caught Eliza bullying the other students and attacking people."

"We'll be right there!"

I hung up the phone.

"Frank?"

"Zoe you and I have to go to Mr Flately's office because Eliza was caught bullying the other pupils!"

"That does not sound like Eliza!"

"I know."

Zoe and Frank knocked on Mr Flately's door before walking in.

"Right Frank, Zoe. Mr McNab caught Eliza picking on the pupils and fighting them."

Frank turned to Eliza.

"Eliza is this true."

"NO!"

"Don't lie missus I saw you with my own eyes."

"No you saw Declan, Mark and Stewart on the ground."

"And why were the on the ground?"

"Well... It is my fault they were on the ground but..."

"She atmits it!"

"Frank is there any family that can come and pick Eliza up?"

"I ain't followin' Mr F what do you mean?"

"I mean following the rules of this school Eliza has to be suspended."

Eliza looked at her Dad who just shook his head. Zoe butted in before Frank could reply,

"Mr Flately our mum is actually already back!"

"Could you get her to come up?"

Zoe nodded and left the room to call Stella.

Stella sat in her office going through paperwork when her phone began to ring.

"Zoe what's wrong?"

"Eliza was caught fighting other pupils and she has to be suspended and you have to pick her up. Will explain later. Bye!"

Stella got changed into more casual clothes and headed down to St. Hearts. When she arrived she was escorted to Mr Flately.

"Hello I am Mrs White." **(Cover name)**

"Nice to meet you I am Mr Flately. You understand that Eliza here was bullying other pupils?"

"Actually no Zoe didn't go in much detail."

The story was told again and Eliza was taken home.

"Eliza how could you?"

"I keep telling you it's not true they attacked me."

"So you could have blocked them."

"Mum! Declan slapped me it was if I was back at KORPS I didn't mean to hurt them it was just..."

"Eliza I didn't know!"

"Never mind!"

Stella sighed she wished Eliza would talk about what happened at KORPS more often. She woke up once a week screaming in the middle of the night. When Eliza and Stella reached their house Eliza jumped up the car and went up to her room being sure to slam the door.

Stella's POV

I didn't know what to do with Eliza. She never talks about what happened at KORPS! Zoe is the only one who can get her to calm down. I had to get back to MI.9 soon. I checked the time; soon Zoe would be home to watch Eliza. I began to make their soup.

Once I finished I placed it in the fridge and went up to Eliza's room. I knocked before walking in. She had tear streaks on her face as she lay on her bed sleeping. Just as I was about to walk out she began to scream. I ran forward and tried to wake her but it was useless.

"PLEASE! NO! LET ME GO! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

I began to shake her but she kept screaming.

"NO! ZOE WILL COME! MUM! DAD! ANYONE HELP ME!"

I pulled off her bed covers to see her shaking and sweating.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! PLEASE! OW! NO! I WILL TELL YOU ANYTHING! I DON'T KNOW!"

She began to cry. I ran down to the kitchen and filled a jug with water. I ran up to her room and was about to throw it on her when she screamed,

"I HAVE NO IDEA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY PARENTS! NO NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT... ARGH!"

I threw the water and she woke up shaking.

"Mum?"

I ran forward and hugged her.

"Eliza what happened?"

"I was back; she was questioning me again!"

I rubbed her back until she calmed down. I took her down to the living room and turned on the telly. I washed her sheets and left them out to dry.

3rd Person POV

Zoe walked into her home to see Eliza on the couch with ice-cream shaking every so slightly. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother figure sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Stella what happened?"

"She had another nightmare! They are getting worse Zoe!"

She nodded and looked towards the clock.

"Shouldn't you be going? I can watch her!"

Stella nodded and get up and left the house. Twenty minutes later she ran out of her office to Frank's.

"Frank!"

"Stella what's wrong?"

"The feeling I had when Eliza was taken! It's back!"

Frank called for some MI.9 agents to meet at their house and headed to his car with Stella.

Back at 46 Willow Way...

Zoe walked into the living room with two bowls of soup in her hands.

"Hey what's up?"

"The dream was worse than before."

"It was just a dream Eliza. As long as your parents and me are here no one can hurt you!"

Eliza nodded and took the soup before curling up with her sister to watch Despicable Me 2.

Zoe's POV

I walked into the kitchen and placed the empty bowls on the counter. I opened the dishwasher and grabbed a bowl but it slipped out my hand as I heard Eliza scream and a smash.

"ELIZA!"

She came running into the kitchen crying. I grabbed her and pulled her behind me. I didn't understand what was going on until I saw one person I didn't want to see walk in; THE CRIME MINSTER! Eliza was now shaking .

"You can't be here the building colappsed you died?"

"Then how am I here?"

KORPS agents trooped in towards us. I pushed Eliza back knowing they were here for her. I began to fight them when they outnumbered me and grabbed me.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! ELIZA RUN!"

"Ha we want both of you!"

I looked puzzled but began to fight them as they approached Eliza. Being small she ducked under them and began to run but the Crime Minister grabbed her.

"Remember me?"

Eliza began to shake as the Crime Minister pushed her towards two KORPS agents who tied her wrists before doing the same to me. We were then pushed outside towards a van.

"PLEASE! MUM! DAD! DAN! HELP!"

Eliza had become close to Dan and seen him as a big brother. I smiled slightly before the Crime Minister slapped her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BITCH!"

She laughed and grabbed Eliza.

"Let's have a little trip down memory lane shall we?"

Eliza began to scream and I fought harder before I saw MI.9 pull up with Stella, Frank and my friends. Eliza screamed.

"HELP!"

"LET HER GO!"

"WHICH ONE?"

Dan noticed me and ran forward. He was knocked out because he tried to take them all on by himself. I was then lifted off the ground and thrown into the van; two seconds later Eliza was flung into me.

"STELLA! FRANK! HELP!"

Stella's POV

No! Not again. I broke down into tears. Dan woke up and began to chase them before getting too far from the truck. He kicked the pavement in frustration. Frank didn't do anything.

"Frank! Let's get them back!"

He nodded. This time no one was getting hurt.

**Drama! Thanks to everyone so far. Please review on your opinion. I tried to get some Toneisha in there sorry if it wasn't enough. Also I might update tonight but I might not have time with school so it will be tomorrow if not! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lee!

**First of all before anything else I just wanted to say Happy Birthday Abbie hoped your eleventh birthday went well! Onto the story...**

Zoe's POV

I woke up and the memory of yesterday came back to me. I was struggling against the bonds until I realised that Eliza wasn't in the same room as me.

"ELIZA! ELIZA! ELIZA WHERE ARE YOU?"

The door swung open and the Crime Minister walked in.

"Nice of you to join us V-9-5!"

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

"Which one?"

"WHERE IS ELIZA?"

"YOU MEAN THE GIRL!"

She clicked her fingers and Eliza was dragged in.

"Now have some bonding time!"

She walked out. Eliza ran over to me and untied the knots.

"Zoe! I thought they had killed you!"

"I thought they had killed you Eliza!"

"Will Mum and Dad come for us?"

"Yeah! I am sure they are on their way!"

Back at MI.9

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO TRACE!"

"Stella please calm down!"

"Sorry Agent Mullen."

He nodded and left the room. I collapsed to the ground.

"Frank how can this happen to us! If not once but twice."

"Stella you need to calm down. Zoe is strong and if Eliza can survive this once she can survive it twice!"

I nodded the worst part of this was going to be telling Dan. I called him in.

"Right let's go get them!"

"Dan we can't. There is no trace and we have no idea where they could be!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Dan please calm down!"

"How can I?"

"Look Dan we know this is hard for you but think of we feel."

"Ok I am sorry but can someone JUST TELL ME HOW WE FIND ZOE?"

"Dan remember Eliza is there too!"

"Sorry Stella, Frank I have no idea how hard this is for you losing Eliza for the second time. "

Back at KORPS

The two sisters sat next to each other hugging when the door flew open.

"Sorry to break up the little family reunion but V-9-5 you are coming with us."

Zoe got up in attempt to fight but was pinned down and carried into the questioning room. The Crime Minister turned to Eliza who had curled up into a ball.

"As for you there is someone I want you to meet little Eliza."

No matter how much she struggled they carried her into a room.

"Let me go!"

"Ha never!"

"I said let me go!"

Eliza felt her cheek sting and went into attack mode. She was the pinned to the floor as the Crime Minister brought someone in. Eliza looked puzzled for a second. A boy probably the same age as her stood in front of her. He had Zoe's auburn hair just a little darker and it suited him well. Eliza couldn't help herself staring. The boy had a swollen cheek and was held as if he was a fighter.

"Who are you?"

"My name is T-4-2."

"But what's your real name?"

"That is my real name! Who are you?"

"Eliza!"

"Nice to meet you!"

Then the two of them were thrown into a small room.

"How old are you Eliza?"

"I'm ten. You?"

"Same."

Eliza noticed out of the corner of her eye and yellow letter on his arm.

"May I?"

The boy nodded. She moved forward and lifted up his sleeve. It read **T-4-2-L-3-E. **

"LEE!"

"I don't understand Zoe?"

"My older sister is called Zoe but the Crime Minister calls her V-9-5. Your arm says T-4-2-L-3-E; if you turn the three into an E is spells Lee which is what I will call you!"

"I remember someone calling me Lee but it was before I was brought here!"

The two chatted for a while until they were taken away!

**Ok I know this isn't good it's just I didn't want to let those who wanted a new chapter up tonight down. I am sorry it took so long but I was watching the new MI High. If I have time I might be able to post one tomorrow morning on what happened to Zoe. Leave a review on Lee please!**


	4. Chapter 4 - :o

Zoe's POV

I was chained to a chair and waited impatiently until the Crime Minister walked in.

"Ah V-9-5 nice to see you!"

"Get away from me you bitch."

"Now I would watch that tongue you don't want anything to happen to the girl do you?"

I held my tongue if anything happened to Eliza...

"Now let's get down to business."

"I'LL NEVER BETRAY MY FAMILY!"

"Stupid girl WE are your family."

"No! MI.9 is my family."

She spent hours questioning but I never spoke not once. Not when she slapped me or punched me. I was then taken back to my 'room'. I sat down and cried. What were they doing to Eliza? Was she ok? How is Dan taking this? Are Frank and Stella coming? I began to feel sleepy and fell asleep.

Eliza's POV

I was thrown into a room where Zoe lay sleeping. Once the door was closed I ran up to Zoe.

"Zoe wake up."

She bolted up.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Not really but listen you have a brother my age!"

"What do you mean?"

"After you were taken away the Crime Minister pulled me into a room and brought a boy my age in. We were then placed into a small room and I told him my name was Eliza and I was ten. He said his name was T-4-2 and I checked his arm it said T-4-2-L-3-E. So I called him Lee. Apparently he was taken away from his foster family; but he keeps fighting!"

Zoe nodded her head and pulled me into a hug and fell asleep. I shook my head and began to work on a plan to get a message to my parents. Nothing seemed like it would work. I curled up next to Zoe and fell asleep.

Crime Minister's POV

I laughed as I watched V-9-5 and the girl from the camera in their cell. She had taken the bait. I nodded towards the KORPS agents in the room and watched from the camera as T-4-2 was placed in the cell with them. He crawled towards the girl and woke her up.

"LEE!"

V-9-5 shot up and looked at the boy with confusion.

"Lee what happened to your face?"

"I tried to fight them and was punished."

"Em excuse me who are you?"

"Sorry I am Lee you must be Zoe. You look just like the person Eliza described."

V-9-5 nodded slowly. She didn't believe him yet.

"So Lee when my parents come do you want them to take you?"

"Oh please then I can go back to my parents."

Then three KORPS agents walked in. V-9-5 ran up to try and fight them put fell to the ground. She watched as T-4-2 fought them. He was then grabbed and taken out. Once the room was safe V-9-5 crawled towards the girl.

"Zoe he fought them to protect me!"

"You don't know that."

They then curled up and I turned off the camera. A knock on the door sounded through the room.

"Enter."

T-4-2 entered.

"Are we ready for stage two?"

"Yes my child now go and play!"

"We will destroy MI.9!"

"Keep thinking that T-4-2!"

He nodded and ran out.

**Ok so I hadn't intended for Lee to be on KORPS side but I got a review that didn't affect me much but my real life friend MissAbiRose gave me this idea so yeah thank her for it. Next chapter shows how much Dan gets angry when he sees Tom and Aneisha again. I did promise more Toneisha!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Jealous Much?

**OK AS I PROMISED TONEISHA!**

Dan's POV

I sat in class not even listening to what Mr Flately was saying. I had to get Zoe back! I drew sketches on my jotter of how to get to her. The bell rung but I didn't leave. Tom grabbed me and pulled me towards the broom cupboard. Once in the base he turned to me.

"What the hell is with you Dan?"

"Nothing."

I turned and started to come up with more plans to get Zoe. NOTHING IS WORKING! I turned round in frustration to see Tom and Aneisha holding onto each other kissing like there was no tomorrow. I walked out and the only thing in my mind was jealousy.

At lunch I headed to the base. When I opened the door Tom and Aneisha stood snogging.

"ARGH!"

I turned round and headed outside.

Tom's POV

Dan screamed and turned around.

"What was that about?"

"No idea Tom!"

I kissed her again. It was amazing. How could a guy like me score a girl like this?

"Tom what's on your mind?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have such a hot, smart, funny and caring girlfriend!"

"I am thinking the exact same."

"Really?"

"Yep. I am thinking about how can a guy like you like me? Your really smart, handsome, annoying and caring guy!"

"Annoying?"

"In a good way!"

I smiled and kissed her again. The bell rung but neither one of us moved. We stayed there until half three.

T-4-2/ Lee's POV

I kicked the football into the goal in my room. I grinned but the grin came off my face as I heard a scream. The Crime Minister was being mean to them but why should I care about them they are just MI.9. I placed my ball down and headed towards the questioning room. I looked in and saw Eliza with tears streaming down her face. I walked towards the control room and watched them from the camera.

"Now we can do this the easy way or my way!"

Eliza cried again.

"Which one?"

"I WILL NEVER BETRAY MI.9 YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Watch me!"

She slapped Eliza across the face. I would usually laugh but for some reason I couldn't.

"Now tell me where the MI.9 headquarters is?"

"NEVER!"

Her fist came in contact with Eliza's gut.

"Tell me now or make things worse for yourself."

"You will have to kill me first!"

"Now I can't do that... yet! Where is the little girl who was scared whenever she saw me?"

"SHE GREW UP!"

The Crime Minister laughed and injected her with something. Eliza began to shake.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"That you insolent child was a serum that makes all the nerves in your body feel pain. In two minutes you will be telling me everything!"

Eliza began to scream and twitch. I looked over to the room where Zoe was being kept to see the door knocked over. I looked through all the cameras and saw her run into the room and attack the Crime Minister. I hit the red button.

"ELIZA!"

"ZOE! ARGH! HELP M... ARGH!"

Eliza collapsed under the pain and Zoe was taken out.

Dan's POV

The next day!

I walked into the base to see Frank trying to figure out where the girls were and Tom and Aneisha snogging- AGAIN!

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP IT PLEASE? SOME OF US CAN'T HOLD THOSE WE LOVE AND PROTECT THEM! INSTEAD OF KISSING EVERY SECOND YOU COULD BE TRYING TO FIND ZOE OR ELIZA! TOM YOU COULD BE LOOKING AT THE CCTV OF THAT DAY! JUST QUIT IT!"

I turned and ran out. Tears ran down my face as I imagined what was happening to Zoe.

**Ok I am sorry! I know this isn't great but I want your opinions on what should happen next! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pain

**Ok first of all I am really sorry about not updating! I have had a hard time recently and I had writers block!**

Zoe's POV

They pulled me into another room but I didn't stop fighting. The look on Eliza's face; she was shaking like she was having a sezuire! I was then handcuffed so I couldn't get out.

Crime Minister's POV

I woke the brat up. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Now listen here this time there will be no one to help you so I suggest you answer my questions or I will inject the serum into you again, your choice."

"WHERE IS ZOE? LET ME GO!"

"V-9-5 is fine for now. Now what way will we do this the easy way or my way?"

She looked at me with only defience in her eyes. I raised my eyebrow.

"I will never betray my family."

I laughed and walked over to the button and pressed it; a KORPS agent came in.

"Bring me the pain serum."

She nodded and turned.

"Also bring me a small microphone and place speakers in the room where V-9-5 is."

She nodded and walked away. I walked around the brat.

"Just one little question. Did you miss us?"

I laughed and kept walking around her to make her more nervous until the agent walked back.

"Crime Minister the speakers are in place here are the microphone and serum."

I snatched the serum.

"Put the microphone right there."

Once it was all set up the agent left. I locked the door afterwards and turned the microphone on.

"This is your last chance. Answer my questions or feel the pain!"

"I have already told you. I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY FAMILY!"

"Your choice."

I placed the syringe at her arm and pushed the liquid into her. I stepped back as she began to twitch.

"Now where is the MI.9 main base."

She shook her head biting her lip.

"Fine, don't answer but some the pain will become so unbearable you will be begging for death."

"ARGH! PLEASE MAKE IT ST... ARGH! STOP!"

I laughed.

"I will give you the antidote when you answer my questions."

She took a large breath.

"Then I will die of pain!"

"You won't die but you will become a feeble form of what you already are. The serum wears off after ten minutes."

She screamed again.

"Where do your parents work?"

"ARGH! MI.9!"

"I know that you little bitch but where is the MI.9 base?"

"LONDON!"

She grinned a little before screaming again.

"Trying to be funny are we now? I can be funny too."

I walked forward a slapped her.

"ARGH! I'M SORRY! ARGH!"

She began to sob.

"Answer my question to make the pain go away."

She spat at me.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! ARGH!"

"I wouldn't say that because that could be arranged!"

Ten minutes went by and I got nothing! How could she resist the pain? I uncuffed her and dragged her – by the hair – back to her new room with V-9-5.

"Here is your 'little sister'!"

I threw her and locked the door.

Zoe's POV

I listened to the speakers wanting it to stop. The line went dead after ten minutes. I sat back and sobbed. I failed Stella and Frank! I couldn't protect her. The door swung open and that bitch threw Eliza in as if she was a toy. The door then closed and Eliza crawled towards me.

"Eliza! What did they do to you?"

"Zoe?"

"Eliza I am right here."

She curled up next to me and fell asleep. Around one hour later I was taken out. I thought they would do to me what they did to Eliza but they just asked me questions about me. I was placed back in my cell unharmed and that worried me!

Crime Minister's POV

The girl was stronger than I thought! I had to break her slowly. T-4-2 was going to try again but with V-9-5 in the way it would be hard! I fixed my hair and stood in front of the camera as five angry faces appeared.

"Hello MI.9!"

Stella's POV

I sat in the MI High HQ with Frank. I was worse than anyone. I shouldn't have left the house I should have stayed! Frank doesn't talk to anyone anymore. No one has any clues on where they could be. The team came down and sat. Dan was taking this really bad. Tom and Aneisha felt bad because of what they were doing – nothing! We all sat staring at a map of London as Tom looked over CCTV cameras. My phone began to ring.

"What!"

"Agent Knight we are receiving a call from KORPS."

"Send it through to the St. Hearts base."

"Yes Ma'am!"

We all stood in front of the screen as that son of a bitch's face appeared.

"Hello MI.9!"

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Agent Knight, Agent London nice to see you again!"

I felt anger boil in my blood.

"Give me my daughters back!"

She laughed so coldly I shivered.

"Now can I ask some questions first? Good. Who is Dan?"

Dan glared at her.

"Me."

"V-9-5 cries for you."

He screamed and walked away.

"Tom? Aneisha? They both say and I quote ' Come on Tom, come on Neisha just please find us!' and Frank, Stella well!"

"What?"

"Never mind. I just wanted to show you this!"

A video appeared of Eliza shaking and Zoe running in to save her before being dragged out. Then it cuts to a bit with the Crime Minister and Eliza. Something gets injected to Eliza and the rest is unbearable.

"Goodbye!"

**Ok review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Bonding :)

**Ok so because I am really busy it will be an update once every two/three days! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has been with me from the start of Secret Daughter! On we go...**

Eliza's POV

I woke up and regretted moving. I was trembling every so slightly. Zoe was still asleep; she looked so happy probably dreaming about Dan! I moved closer to her. I had a headache that was absolulte pain. I looked at my arm to see swelling around two tiny dots. I stifled tears but some glided down my face; I felt a hand brush them away.

"Hey don't cry we will be out of here soon."

"You think so?"

"Of course and don't you dare think otherwise."

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing compared to what they did to you!"

I winced as the memories came flooding back. Zoe moved forward and hugged me.

"I won't let them do that to you ever again."

"How can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"They can just come in here and pin you down and take me away again."

She grabbed me and I looked at her.

"Shut up! I have tried the best I could to keep you safe and I'm sorry it wasn't enough!"

She began to cry. I didn't mean it that way.

"Zoe that's not what I meant. I meant that we don't stand a chance."

She composed herself.

"Ok right lets focus on the positive."

"So you and Dan eh?"

I wiggled my eyebrows and giggled.

"I miss him Eliza."

"Me too."

"No you don't understand! I love Dan. The way his eyes flash a deeper shade of blue when he is angry, the way he laughs making his eyes sparkle..."

"You really like his eyes don't you?"

She frowned at me.

"As I was saying; the way his hair flops, the way he acts like the superhero and the way he acts so mature when he is really not."

"Plus he is well fit!"

"ELIZA!"

I burst into laughter and clutched my sides in pain and laughter. Zoe pulled me towards her and I fell asleep again.

_In the Dream..._

_I walked about a white building. Everything was white except the numbers and letters on the doors. On my right they went up on my left they went down. _

"_ELIZA!"_

_I spun around._

"_MUM?"_

"_ELIZA!"_

"_DAD?"_

"_ELIZA!"_

"_TOM?"_

"_ELIZA!"_

"_ANEISHA?"_

"_ELIZA!"_

"_DAN?"_

"_ELIZA!"_

"_ZOE?"_

"_ELIZA!"_

"_LEE?"_

_No one was there. The voices got louder as I reached a room with the sign MI 9 on it. I grinned and walked in. They were all cuffed up and the Crime Minister was next to them._

"_Nice of you to join us."_

"_Let them go."_

_She laughed and lifted the serum and injected them all. The screams were terrible. I fell down clutching my ears. The Crime Minister walked by me and whispered,_

"_This is what will happen if you don't do as your told!"_

_Awaken..._

I woke up and tried to slow my breath. Zoe sat across from me eating a porridge like substance.

"Eliza are you okay?"

"Yeah it was just a dream."

We talked some more until the door opened and Lee was thrown in.

"LEE!"

I ran towards him.

"Eliza?"

"Lee what happened?"

"They were asking me questions but I wouldn't answer."

I helped him over to where Zoe sat.

"Zoe right?"

"Yeah. Tell me Lee why are you here? How long have you been here?"

"Um well... I don't know why I am here and I have been here for a while now."

"How long is a while?"

"Zoe what is this ;an interrogation?"

She sighed and turned away from us.

"Sorry about her."

"It's fine!"

I smiled and lay back letting a dreamless sleep take over.

Stella's POV

We have a mole in KORPS. This person has given us the address to at least ten mini KORPS HQs and hopefully soon we will get the address of where the girls are. Tom hacked the security camera's and we know they are around Big Ben and there are only a few possible places they could be! I prayed to God that they aren't hurting them anymore. The video of Eliza was horrific! I can't stand it anymore.

**Ok so I just wanted to get some sister stuff in there and have T-4-2/Lee make an appearance. Also I wanted to show that there was a mole in KORPS in two or three more chapters they will tell MI 9 where the girls are! Review! Love ya...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Almost made it!

Crime Minister's POV

I smiled as I watched through the security cameras. The dreams had begun to kick in; as a side effect from the serum your brain thinks of the thing that to you is the worst thing possible and relays it in your dreams! T-4-2 is doing well but he has to make V-9-5 trust him or else the whole plan will fall apart before it has even begun.

"Crime Minister?"

"What is it?"

"Another KORPS base has just been attacked by MI.9."

"AGAIN! HOW ARE THEY FINDING OUT?"

"Ma'am I think I know how; word is going about that there is a mole in KORPS."

I nodded and Agent Coulter scurried away like a 'mole'. I looked back at the security camera and nodded to the other KORPS agents in the room. I stood up and headed back to the questioning room.

Zoe's POV

I woke up and saw Lee sleeping next to me. I don't know what it is about him but I don't like him at all. I sat fiddling with my hair until he woke up.

"What I am doing he.."

"Lee?"

He woke up Eliza just great! She needed rest to recover from that injection. If she didn't rest she wouldn't get better. Whoa! Slow down Zoe no need for overprotective mode... yet!

"Sorry Eliza I just forgot I wasn't in my cell."

"It's fine."

The door flew open and I stood in front of Eliza. I looked fierce but inside I was petrified.

"Ha get her boys."

She pointed to Eliza who moved right back to the wall. Lee then hopped up.

"Over my dead body!"

He ran forward and attacked them but was then dragged out the room. I focused my attention back on the remaining two KORPS guards. They advanced on me but I quickly swiped my leg knocking them over. I grabbed Eliza and threw her on my back –she is definetly heavier than last time this happened- I then ran out the room and threw the unwinding corridors. I stopped as I saw the Crime Minister walk towards Eliza and me. I was too focused on her to see the KORPS agents sneak up behind me and grab Eliza.

"ZOE!"

I whipped my head to see a knife to her throat.

"Now V-9-5 it's your choice!"

Frank's POV

Stella was a mess; she rarely ate because of the video of Eliza. Dan had been aggressive to everyone recently. He got into a fight with Roly and got suspended as well. Between Dan and Stella being miserable and aggressive and Tom and Aneisha kissing every five seconds I can't do it! I already lost Eliza once I might not be able to find her again. I remained strong for the team but to be honest I was as strong as feather. I was crying myself to sleep at night and I have been getting a lot of nightmares recently the only thing that is giving me hope are two things: 1- Both girls are strong and 2- There is a mole in KORPS. I pray to God they are ok!

**Ok this is really just a filler there will be one maybe two more chapters tonight tell me how soon you want the girls to be found! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 - We know where they are!

Crime Minister's POV

I grinned as I watched V-9-5 give herself up. The little brat had kept struggling but when the knife pressured her throat and a little blood appeared she gave up.

"Wise choice V-9-5."

"Put her down!"

"Not yet. You see we are going to have another chat."

I pointed to the brat and myself. V-9-5 got up and charged forward.

"OW!"

Her head whipped round as a small gash appeared in the girls arm.

"Eliza!"

"No Zoe you go! Get help! Go!"

Another cut slightly deeper appeared. V-9-5 put her hands on her head and walked towards the KORPS agents who cuffed her.

"Good. Take her back to her cell. Check on T-4-2 and bring that along."

"ELIZA!"

"ZOE!"

V-9-5 was taken away as the girl was dragged along. I entered a room which was run by Skotoma and placed the girl in the middle.

"Have fun."

I walked out and watched the security camera footage. The brat was confused but then one of the androids hit her face.

"Wha..."

She kept being attacked and I laughed as she didn't know what by. I flipped the switch and the androids became visible.

"What is this?"

She attacked them and broke two before I made them invisible again. I sat back and watched in amusement with T-4-2 as the girl was slowly broken.

Eliza's POV

Come on Eliza think! I looked around the room and saw a pile of metal chains. I hurled them onto the floor and watched for movement. I hit one but then I felt something lift me up. The wall was pretty hard. I hopped up and walked into a corner so they couldn't get behind me. I immediately regretted it as that made me trapped. One by one they all hit my face. The last thing I remember is the Crime Minister walking in.

T-4-2/Lee's POV

The CM laughed as Eliza was attacked but I couldn't. I don't understand; every time a MI.9 agent was placed in the room and attacked I would laugh but with Eliza I couldn't laugh. The CM turned to me.

"What is wrong T-4-2?"

"Nothing."

She nodded but kept her eye on me. I fake laughed every time she was hit but I couldn't do it for real. The CM got up and left. I lingered for a moment before heading to my room.

Zoe's POV

I jumped up as Eliza was thrown in but before I could do anything I was dragged out and placed back in that damn questioning room.

"V-9-5?"

"I HAVE TOLD YOU MY NAME IS ZOE!"

"Shut up or I will hurt the poor girl."

I hitched my breath.

"Now you WILL answer my questions or face the consequences."

"You can hurt me all you want but I won't talk."

"It won't be you who is hurt."

I then saw Eliza.

"Zoe?"

"Eliza what happened to you?"

"I'm fine."

"Let her go now!"

"No way because her is the deal for every question you don't answer she will be the one being hurt."

"Let her go. She never did a thing to you and you made her life hell!"

"It's just sweet revenge."

"For what?"

"For Frank London and Stella Knight."

She lived like the psycho she is and sat down in front of me.

"Where is the MI.9 main base?"

I looked over to Eliza who looked like she would slip away from conciseness any second. I was about to answer when Eliza shook her head and mouthed its fine.

"No."

"What?"

"I won't tell you."

"Fine then."

She clicked her finger and Eliza was thrown onto the floor and had her arm stood on. I looked away as she screamed. It went on like this; the thing that annoyed me the most was it was always the same arm they stood on. At the end of it I was placed in a room with Lee and Eliza. Eliza was crying and clutching her arm.

"Eliza what happened?"

"They stood on my arm."

He walked over to a small box and got out a little piece of ribbon. Something wasn't right here.

Eliza's POV

I winced as Lee tied the ribbon around my arm and neck.

"Just try not to move it ok?"

I nodded. I fancy Lee – a lot! We are both the same age and both KORPS prisoners. Once we get out of here I will make sure he gets back to his family! I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone.

Stella's POV

I stood in the St. Hearts base with Frank as the team came down.

"Frank? Stella? What's going on?"

"Well Aneisha the mole in KORPS sent us an image of a plan and it told us the whereabouts the plan will be taken place. In two days time KORPS will be at a warehouse in the South of London."

"Ok but why do you need us just now?"

"We wanted to tell you that and there is a bit of a problem."

"What type of problem?"

"A beary big problem."

Frank began to laugh.

"Frank?"

"Tom go look at today's headlines."

Tom walked over to the computer and brought today's newspaper up. It read,

**Bears Escaped from London Zoo.**

"MI.9 have been asked to deal with the bears."

Dan sighed and Aneisha laughed.

"I guess it is a beary big problem."

"Yes Aneisha it is." 

**Ok tell me what you think. Sorry about the last bit it was to tell you that in two chapters MI.9 get to KORPS. MISSABIROSE THAT WAS FOR YOU! LOVE YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10 - I think I love him!

Eliza's POV

I looked around for Lee and saw Zoe twirling her hair; she only did that when she was in a fantasy. She's probably dreaming about Dan.

"Zoe where's Lee?"

"They came in and took it out. I tried to stop them but there were too many of them."

I nodded.

"How long ago?"

"An hour or two. I haven't heard a thing since. Why do you care so much?"

"Well for one, he could have been through the same thing we have and two, I kind of like him."

"What do you mean?"

"I fancy him, no scratch that, I think I love him."

"Come on Eliza you barely know him."

"And! You and Dan love each other. What's the difference?"

"Well for one thing I know Dan loves me but how do you know if Lee loves you?"

"I don't."

"Exactly."

I frowned and looked away. I looked up at Zoe who was again twirling her hair. I walked over to her and began to fix her hair. She smiled at me and pulled me over – being sure not to hit any of my injuries – and began to tickle me. Afterwards I sat leaning against her.

"Just imagine if we are out of here in two days you can still go on your date with Dan."

She laughed and slowly began to fall asleep.

T-4-2/Lee's POV

I don't understand! Why do I feel so weird about Eliza? I should hate her. She is MI.9! I swung a punch at my punching bag as the CM walked in.

"What do you want?"

"Tomorrow we are moving as are you for the final stage of this whole plan."

I nodded but then something hit my head.

"Why do you hurt Eliza so much?"

"Well as she is Frank London and Stella Knight's child it is like hurting a mixed version of them. Also you know it is all part of the plan, why do you care so much?"

"I just wondered ok!"

"Yes of course."

She walked out my room. I sighed and fell down on my bed. Oh when did my life become so complicated?

**Ok tell me how many more chapters before MI.9 get to KORPS? The next chapter will be Zoe, Eliza etc all being moved to the new KORPS base. Tell me after that one or two more? Review on your opinion and how you want the story to end!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Moved

**Ok so I have decided in Chapter 12 MI.9 will arrive at the KORPS base but then it will continue onto chapter 13! Onto the story...**

Crime Minister's POV

I gathered up the rest of my belongings and placed them in the car before it went speeding off to the new base. I walked up the stairs and into the cell.

Zoe's POV

I finished telling Eliza my story about Kloe and how I met her, when the door flew open.

"V-9-5 do not worry I will not hurt the brat – much. We are here to take move you."

I nodded still uncertain. The KORPS agents moved in and cuffed me before doing the same to Eliza. I looked towards the door and saw Lee in the same position. Eliza cried out in pain as she was pressured on one of her injuries. I was brutally shoved forward and pushed down the stairs until I arrived at the exit. I heard Eliza whimper and saw her with a gun to her head.

"V-9-5 you attempt to run and she will die."

I nodded and walked out. A white van with the Morrison sign on it was parked out front; I was shoved inside the back of it along with Lee and Eliza. Once they locked the doors we were engulfed by darkness.

"Zoe?"

"Eliza follow the sound of my voice and move over to me."

"Ok."

The van must have gone over a bump because the floor shook.

"Argh."

"Eliza?"

"Zoe its okay I have her."

Then a little light appeared behind me. I looked around and saw Lee on the ground with Eliza on top of him. I moved over to her and got her off him. Something about Lee wasn't right.

"Eliza are you okay?"

"Yeah Lee thanks for catching me."

"Isn't that what the prince does when he is saving the princess?"

"Lee what do you think of me."

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I like you, Lee I like you a lot."

He nodded and looked away. Eliza waited for him to reply but he never did.

T-4-2/Lee's POV

She likes me! Oh no; what will the CM think? I wish Eliza knew who I really was, and then she wouldn't feel this way about me. However when I caught her I felt electricity. No Lee shut up! She is MI.9 you could never like her, it was just your imagination! Yeah that was it. I nodded to myself.

Eliza's POV

I can't believe I told him! I am such an idiot. He will laugh at me now. Why did I even think he would even like a girl like me? I am not pretty or smart. I am ugly and dumb. A tear fell down my face as I sat in the corner on the van. I thought it was fate. Two kids the same age going through the same traumatic drama. What a loser he must be thinking. Zoe told me it wouldn't work I guess she was right. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see Lee.

"Eliza I do like you but maybe we should wait until we are out of here."

"Yeah of course!"

I smiled and leaned back against the wall and fell into a sleep filled with amazing dreams.

Lee's POV

I can't believe I said that to her! I know that I will never be able to date her and obviously I don't want to. Do I? Anyway by the end of tomorrow Eliza won't like me anymore and she won't ever be the same!

Stella's POV

I sat on my couch next to Frank.

"I can't believe the Scientist General escaped!"

"I know."

"Tomorrow..."

"I know honey. We will get them back!"

"Frank you know how much I love you right?"

"I know Stell. You have no idea how much I love you."

I leaned forward and kissed him and cuddled up next to him to watch James Bond and have Frank point out all the mistakes. Half way through the film I tapped him,

"Frank shut up!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

He began to tickle me and lifted me up the stairs to bed.

Zoe's POV

The van pulled to a halt and I moved closer to Eliza as the doors opened.

"Move!"

We slid forward and jumped out the van to face another warehouse. I looked over to the entrance to see the Sceintist General.

"You were in prison!"

"Oh well now I am not."

He smirked and walked in. We were placed in a room filled with scientific machinery.

"What is all this?"

Eliza was then shoved into a cylinder shaped room and I was placed in one opposite as was Lee. Something here wasn't right!

**Okay so tell me what you think. I guess you all know about what the Scientist General escaping means but I am not having this just like The Final Game. I have my own twist with the help of my besto! Also I have a surprise up my sleeve with will be revealed in Chapter 14/15. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Rescue on!

**Ok so I have decided in Chapter 12 MI.9 will arrive at the KORPS base but then it will continue onto chapter 13! Onto the story...**

Crime Minister's POV

I gathered up the rest of my belongings and placed them in the car before it went speeding off to the new base. I walked up the stairs and into the cell.

Zoe's POV

I finished telling Eliza my story about Kloe and how I met her, when the door flew open.

"V-9-5 do not worry I will not hurt the brat – much. We are here to take move you."

I nodded still uncertain. The KORPS agents moved in and cuffed me before doing the same to Eliza. I looked towards the door and saw Lee in the same position. Eliza cried out in pain as she was pressured on one of her injuries. I was brutally shoved forward and pushed down the stairs until I arrived at the exit. I heard Eliza whimper and saw her with a gun to her head.

"V-9-5 you attempt to run and she will die."

I nodded and walked out. A white van with the Morrison sign on it was parked out front; I was shoved inside the back of it along with Lee and Eliza. Once they locked the doors we were engulfed by darkness.

"Zoe?"

"Eliza follow the sound of my voice and move over to me."

"Ok."

The van must have gone over a bump because the floor shook.

"Argh."

"Eliza?"

"Zoe its okay I have her."

Then a little light appeared behind me. I looked around and saw Lee on the ground with Eliza on top of him. I moved over to her and got her off him. Something about Lee wasn't right.

"Eliza are you okay?"

"Yeah Lee thanks for catching me."

"Isn't that what the prince does when he is saving the princess?"

"Lee what do you think of me."

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I like you, Lee I like you a lot."

He nodded and looked away. Eliza waited for him to reply but he never did.

T-4-2/Lee's POV

She likes me! Oh no; what will the CM think? I wish Eliza knew who I really was, and then she wouldn't feel this way about me. However when I caught her I felt electricity. No Lee shut up! She is MI.9 you could never like her, it was just your imagination! Yeah that was it. I nodded to myself.

Eliza's POV

I can't believe I told him! I am such an idiot. He will laugh at me now. Why did I even think he would even like a girl like me? I am not pretty or smart. I am ugly and dumb. A tear fell down my face as I sat in the corner on the van. I thought it was fate. Two kids the same age going through the same traumatic drama. What a loser he must be thinking. Zoe told me it wouldn't work I guess she was right. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see Lee.

"Eliza I do like you but maybe we should wait until we are out of here."

"Yeah of course!"

I smiled and leaned back against the wall and fell into a sleep filled with amazing dreams.

Lee's POV

I can't believe I said that to her! I know that I will never be able to date her and obviously I don't want to. Do I? Anyway by the end of tomorrow Eliza won't like me anymore and she won't ever be the same!

Stella's POV

I sat on my couch next to Frank.

"I can't believe the Scientist General escaped!"

"I know."

"Tomorrow..."

"I know honey. We will get them back!"

"Frank you know how much I love you right?"

"I know Stell. You have no idea how much I love you."

I leaned forward and kissed him and cuddled up next to him to watch James Bond and have Frank point out all the mistakes. Half way through the film I tapped him,

"Frank shut up!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

He began to tickle me and lifted me up the stairs to bed.

Zoe's POV

The van pulled to a halt and I moved closer to Eliza as the doors opened.

"Move!"

We slid forward and jumped out the van to face another warehouse. I looked over to the entrance to see the Sceintist General.

"You were in prison!"

"Oh well now I am not."

He smirked and walked in. We were placed in a room filled with scientific machinery.

"What is all this?"

Eliza was then shoved into a cylinder shaped room and I was placed in one opposite as was Lee. Something here wasn't right!

**Okay so tell me what you think. I guess you all know about what the Scientist General escaping means but I am not having this just like The Final Game. I have my own twist with the help of my besto! Also I have a surprise up my sleeve with will be revealed in Chapter 14/15. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13 - I HATE YOU!

**Ok in this chapter MI.9 will arrive at KORPS but nothing major will really happen until next chapter!**

Zoe's POV

I pounded on the walls until my hands hurt badly. The cylinder was soundproof and very small spaced. There was a small window which the only light was coming through. I looked around and saw on the ceiling there was a shower like thing. I tapped it and nothing happened. For another hour I attempted to kick down the door. I sat down when I realised it was a hopeless case then a gas began to come out the shower like thing. I began to feel sleepy.

"Sleeping ga..."

I fell into a world of nothing.

Crime Minister's POV

I let go of the button and walked towards V-9-5's cell. She lay on the floor asleep as did the girl. I opened the doors and nodded towards the KORPS agents.

"You know what to do."

They grabbed them and dragged them out. I was over to T-4-2.

"Are you ready?"

He looked uncertain but then replied,

"Ready as I will ever be."

I grinned and went to help set up the final stage of Mission Destroy. Nothing could stop us now...

3rd Person POV

In the St. Hearts Base stood Frank, Stella, Aneisha, Dan and Tom (and let's not forget Flopsy).

"Ok so here is the plan."

Stella rolled out a scale map of the warehouse.

"Dan, Aneisha you two and a SWAT team will take the back entrance. Frank and I will take the front and another SWAT team will split up and take the other exits. Once inside we will head to this room which is where we have been informed the girls will be. Dan, Aneisha it is your job to get them out of there no matter what."

"Stella?"

"Yes Aneisha."

"How many KORPS agents are there going to be?"

"We are guessing roughly one hundred."

"And how many MI.9 agents?"

"Roughly seventy. Not evenly matched but we can take them on since we have the element of surprise."

"What if this is all a set up? We could be walking into a trap!"

"Dan I am fully aware of that but we can't risk not going in case it is the truth and they are really there."

Dan nodded.

"Tom you are coming as well."

"What?"

"You will also be going with Dan and Aneisha, but please no PDA on the job."

Aneisha went red and Tom looked away.

"Let's go get them and bring them back safely."

The five agents walked out of the base, the only thing on their mind was saving their friends no scratch that their family!

Eliza's POV

I slowly came to my senses and realised I was strapped to something.

"Zoe?"

I looked around and Zoe in the same position next to me.

"Eliza? Are you okay?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but don't worry."

A figure emerged from the shadows; it was the Crime Minister.

"Nice dreams?"

"What's going on?"

"You don't need to worry about anything little girl because in a while you won't be able to."

"You will have to kill me first to touch her first!"

"Shut up!"

Another three shadows emerged the Scientist General and the Master Mind.

"What is that?"

"Hello V-9-5."

"Father?"

"Father no, creator yes."

"Lee run!"

"Ha T-4-2 was never really on your side stupid girl."

"Lee what does she mean?"

"Eliza I am KORPS. I have lived in KORPS my whole life. I'm sorry."

"I HATE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU LAIR!"

"Eliza please."

"No go away."

Lee turned and walked away. I had tears running down my face. I had never liked a boy before - well beside Leonardo Di Capprio - and when I finally do he lies to me. He made a joke out of me.

"I knew there was something wrong about you."

I looked at Zoe who had been filled with rage.

"Aw poor little spy girl."

The Crime Minister came forward towards me and stroked my cheek.

"It hurts to have your heart broken doesn't it?"

"Get lost!"

She slapped my face and walked away.

"Scientist General is everything ready?"

"Almost ready CM."

Then an alarm went off and the Crime Minister ran over to the CCTV; I saw my parents' faces.

"MUM! DAD!"

"MI.9 how?"

She called all KORPS agents.

"Scientist General?"

"It is ready!"

"Then go ahead."

I felt electricity hit my body.

"ARGH! MUM! DAD! HELP!"

"Please let her go!"

I could hear Zoe begging for them to stop and my parents' voices. It stopped and I saw something happen to Zoe.

"DAN HELP!"

I began to lose consciences.

"CM?"

I saw the Crime Minister nod and I felt something happen to my brain. I began to lose my memory. No mum, dad, Mi.9! It was all fading the last thing I saw was my family walking in.

**Hate it or love it. Next chapter will be really long and it will be up in less than one hour! Review on what should happen next!**


	14. Chapter 14 - I can't hurt her!

**Ok I know I said that this was going to be the rescue but I have writers block and I am following a fellow author's advice. Probably next chapter will be the rescue. Also I have a HP quote in here tell me if you find it!**

Lee's POV

She hates me! That's good is it not, like she is MI.9? Argh, I hate these feelings. I sat in my new room when the CM came in.

"T-4-2 I need your help. The plan is behind schedule and instead of just waiting around I thought it would be nice to have some fun with the two prisoners."

"What do you mean?"

"Just come already."

I got up and followed her out.

"V-9-5, Eliza you remember T-4-2 don't you?"

Eliza had tears running down her face and she wouldn't look at me. Zoe just looked at me as if she wanted me to drop dead; friendly atmosphere! The CM leaned over to my ear.

"I want you to fight the girl. If you don't well then."

I gulped that sentence didn't end well. I nodded and Eliza was dragged to the training room as was Zoe. Zoe had to watch.

"Now T-4-2 do as you're told and remember it was her parents that killed your 'family'."

I then recognized her as the killer. I felt my blood boil as Eliza was placed on the ground. She got up but she fell back down again too weak. I went forward to hit her and the minute I looked into her eyes I couldn't do anything. I just stood there looking at her. I put my hand out and she winced but when I helped her up our eyes locked and I felt electricity.

"Lee?"

"Eliza?"

Her name suited her. I heard the CM scream and she ran up to me and punched my face before shoving me into the arm of the KORPS agents.

"Make sure he has a fitting punishment!"

"NO LEE!"

I struggled but being only ten I stood no chance against these forty year old men.

"While we have a chat girl to girl!"

Eliza began to tremble slightly and I struggled more but was dragged out the room.

Eliza's POV

I didn't like that look in her eye when she said that.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

Zoe was going mental and was pinned down before being carried out the room. The CM approached me and out her arm to my throat and held me up against the wall. I was struggling for oxygen and began to claw her arm; times like this I wish I didn't bite my nails!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? WHY DIDNT HE HIT YOU?"

Her fist came in contact with my stomach. I sobbed back and forth.

"I don't know."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! HE HATES YOU! YOU MUST HAVE DOWN SOMETHING TO HIM!"

"I swear I didn't do a thing."

"LIES!"

She bashed my head against the wall.

"You are going to tell my everything you know or your life will become Hell!"

"I will never betray MI.9!"

"You want to try?"

She flung me across the room and I came in contact with a metal rack holding bats and guns. My eyes widened as she eyes both objects up and looked at me. I tried to get up but she grabbed my hair and placed me against a pipe one the wall. She grabbed a piece of rope and tied on leg and one arm to the pipe. I tried to undo the knots but they were done too tight. She picked up a bat and hit my arm repeatedly with it.

"STOP PLEASE! I WILL TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

"Good girl."

She pinned me against the wall which hurt with half with body tied to a pipe.

"How did you get T-4-2 not to hit you?"

"I didn't do a thing I swear!"

"Right!"

She walked out the room and I attempted to undo the knots but I couldn't. I looked up as she walked back in the room with Zoe.

"TELL ME OR SHE GETS IT!"

"I told you I don't know."

She pushed Zoe on the ground and hit her with the bat. I sobbed back and forth. Twenty minutes later we were placed back in those weird contraptions. An alarm went off and I prayed that it was MI.9!

Lee's POV

I heard Zoe and Eliza both screaming as I was pushed into a room. Ten KORPS agents advanced on me and began to attack; by the end of it all I had a broken arm and a black eye. The only reason they stopped was because an alarm went off.

**So what do you think about Lee? Next chapter will be up later on! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Rescued and Fallen

Stella's POV

Frank and I ran towards the centre room where we think the girls are. The SWAT team spilt up and went to arrest the KORPS agents.

"Tom can you get the alarm to stop going off?"

"Yeah but I need a few minutes... done."

"Great!"

We met up with Dan, Tom and Aneisha and began to run faster.

"DAN! HELP!"

Dan sprinted ahead followed by Frank, me, Tom and Aneisha. We burst down the doors and saw the Scientist General and Zoe. Eliza? I ran forward to help Dan and the others get Zoe. Once Tom broke the machine we lifted her out.

"Zoe what happened to you?"

She was covered in bruises and I think her arm was fractured. The machine next to her was if I am guessing from Eliza's descriptions the Master Mind. I ordered Tom to disable it and he done so then Zoe raised her good arm and pointed behind us. Fifty odd KORPS agents were approaching; luckily we had around thirty MI.9 agents as the rest were securing the perimeter. A fight broke out. Tom and Aneisha went together as did Frank and I. Dan tried to protect Zoe and himself but with Zoe unable to fight it was pointless. I nodded to Frank and went over to Dan. A KORPS agent swung a punch at my face which I ducked, and then I felt my hair get pulled.

"I JUST DID MY HAIR!"

I swung my foot and the heel came in contact with his chest. The KORPS agents were slowly decreasing. Aneisha and Tom had five between them, Dan and I had four and Frank had three. The other MI.9 agents were doing one on one's then helping the others. The only thing on my mind for the whole fight was Eliza. Where was she? I pushed a KORPS agent into Dan who punched her face.

"STOP!"

Everyone in the room looked over to the door. I felt my heart break as I saw my daughter. Eliza was bleeding from her cheek, arms and legs. She was covered in bruises and was being held by the hair by the Crime Minister with a knife to her throat.

"ALL MI.9 AGENTS ON YOUR KNEES!"

"No keep fighting!"

I smiled as I saw Eliza put up a fight. The SWAT team dropped and slowly the others followed.

"Now this is a pleasant sight MI.9 on their knees."

"Let my daughter go!"

"MUM! DAD!"

I looked at Eliza with tears in my eyes. She was ten years old and had been through more life threatening situations than Frank and I put together.

"Shut up!"

Eliza winced slightly but kept a brave face.

Eliza's POV

The knife was being slowly pressured against my neck and it hurt. I looked at my parents who both had tears in their eyes. No I wasn't going to let all of MI.9 suffer. I remembered a training session I had with Dan, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha.

_Flashback..._

"_Come on Eliza just swipe your leg!"_

_My leg went behind Dan and flipped him over._

"_Perfect! Nice job!"_

My leg slowly moved behind the Crime Minister and I saw Dan's eyes widen as he knew what I was going to do. I swiped my leg and the Crime Minister flipped over. I felt something scratch my throat but I ignored it. The MI.9 agents jumped the KORPS agents and pinned them as I ran towards my parents. (And when I say ran I mean hobbled as one of my legs are broken.)

"Eliza!"

I hugged them until I heard the Crime Minister.

"MASTER!"

She broke down and pressed a button.

"SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED!" **(A/N. KORPS like to self destruct)**

My parents got up and we all began to 'run' out. I looked behind me and saw the Crime Minister and Scientist General 'wheel' the Master Mind out. I saw Lee; at least he would live. I followed MI.9 but fell as a piece of the building fell on me.

"MUM! DAD!"

They turned around as a metal door slid over blocking me off from them. I couldn't move the piece of the building off me. I cried in pain as it pressured my leg.

"T-4-2 IF YOU LEAVE YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!"

I saw Lee run away from the remaining KORPS agents towards me.

"Eliza I am so sorry. I do love you I really do but it can never be."

He shoved the metal off me and helped me up.

"It can be Lee come with me!"

He looked back and forward before nodding. We 'ran' towards the metal door which moved once Lee used his KORPS ID. I smelt smoke and saw a fire had started. We picked up the pace until we can to what Lee thought was the exit.

"The rubble has blocked the way out!"

He lifted up the rubble and I saw a small space only just big enough for one of us to get through.

"Go on Eliza!"

"How will you get out? No one can hold it up for you!"

"I'll stay here."

"No Lee I won't let you die!"

I saw the fire come closer to us.

"Lee the fire it will catch onto the electricity box and blow up the building!"

"Then go before it does!"

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

The fire neared the electric box and Lee leaned forward and kissed me. Sensations took over me. Lee was really the one for me. The fire hit the electric box...

3rd Person POV (rewind to Eliza falling)

"ELIZA!"

Frank and Stella ran forward and pounded on the door.

"Ma'am it's no use you need KORPS personal to get through!"

"TOM HACK THE SYSTEM!"

"I can't!"

Dan and Tom grabbed Frank and literally dragged him away from the door as the building began to collapse. Aneisha and Zoe did the same to Stella. Once outside the exit blocked off with rubble. MI.9 stood praying for a miracle but Eliza didn't come out. Stella broke down and sobbed while Frank just stood there like a zombie.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!"

Everyone ran back as the building collapsed against itself and set fire to itself; there was no sign of Eliza...


	16. Chapter 16 - She's Alive!

Frank's POV

I've lost my baby girl!

Stella's POV

No! My little girl!

Zoe's POV

I broke my promise

3rd Person POV

MI.9 stood silently as Frank, Stella and Zoe burst into fits of tears and cried until their throats were dry.

"LOOK!"

Everyone looked towards Dan who was running towards the flames. He ran into a cloud of smoke and came out with a body in his arms.

"ELIZA!"

REWIND TO JUST BEFORE THE BUILDING COLAPPSED!

"Lee please!"

"No Eliza I can't live knowing you took my place in death."

"Fine but I am not leaving your side until death do us part!"

The flames exploded around us and I felt my body being pushed.

"I'm sorry!"

BACK TO PRESENT MOMENT!

The whole of MI.9 ran forward.

"Oh my God Eliza!"

Frank lifted Eliza out of Dan's arms.

"Daddy?"

"I am right here baby girl don't you worry at all."

"Mum?"

"Oh honey I am right here."

"Zoe?"

"Eliza don't scare me like that again!"

The four hugged until Eliza began to cough and splutter.

"Eliza what's wrong?"

Eliza opened her mouth and blood came out in splutters.

"Her neck. The Crime Minister's knife cut it!"

"Eliza don't leave us now come on honey stay with us."

Eliza's eyes began to flutter and she fell into a coma. When the ambulance arrived Frank, Stella and Dan went in the ambulance with Zoe and Eliza while Aneisha and Tom kissed each other until the cars arrived.

_ELIZA'S DREAM/ MEMORY_

"_Lee please!"_

"_No Eliza I can't live knowing you took my place in death."_

"_Fine but I am not leaving your side until death do us part!"_

_The flames exploded around us and I felt my body being pushed._

"_I'm sorry!"_

Two days later.

"Eliza can you hear me?"

"Shut up you're giving me a headache!"

"Eliza!"

"Sorry Mum I thought you were Zoe."

"Hey!"

"So how bad am I?"

"You have a broken leg, fractured arm and a slightly damaged collar bone."

"And Lee?"

"Honey I am so sorry he sacrificed himself to save you."

Eliza nodded her head as tears rolled down her face.

"Well now you can say a broken heart!"

Two weeks later Eliza's arm and collar bone were better, she just had crutches. Frank, Stella, Zoe, Dan, Aneisha, Eliza and Tom sat on Eliza's couch watching the first hunger games. Once the film ended Frank turned to Stella.

"I have something to ask you."

"I have something to tell you."

"You go first."

"No you go first."

Frank got down on one knee and opened a small box with a diamond ring in it.

"Stella Knight will you marry me?"

"Oh Frank of course!"

Eliza smiled and reached out her hand to Tom.

"Told you so."

"Brat. That twenty pound gone from my savings!"

"Stell what was it you wanted to tell me."

"We might need to wait a while for the wedding."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant!"


	17. Chapter 17 - The End!

**Ok I am sad to say we are coming to the end of this story and there will not be another story after this except for a one shot into the future look!**

3rd Person POV

"OMG!"

Frank, Tom and Dan put their hands over their ears as Eliza, Aneisha and Zoe screamed, Stella sat smiling her hand on her stomach.

"Stella how long have you known?"

"I found out yesterday and the baby is two weeks old!"

"Two weeks you mean he or she went into the battle."

"Yes."

"Stella it could have been hurt!"

"Frank I didn't know."

"Oh yeah sorry."

"I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Yes you are."

"Will KORPS go after him or her?"

"They will try but I don't think they will succeed."

"Ok that's good but I have something to ask you."

"What is it honey?"

"Please can I join the MI High team?"

"Let us all discuss it."

"Fine."

Eliza stood up and hopped out into the kitchen.

"Well should she?"

"I think she is too young still."

"She is young but considering what she had been through..."

"She should did you see here flip the Crime Minister."

"SLOW DOWN!"

"Frank, Stella I think I know a way that she can be on the team but stay out of harm's way, most of the time."

"Go on Aneisha."

"Why not for a few missions keep her in the base but let her out on less dangerous missions but after a month or two you will probably have to accept it."

"Great idea. ELIZA!"

Eliza hopped into the room.

"Thanks so much!"

"How did you know?"

"I can use spy equipment you know! Why can't I go on dangerous missions?!"

"Fine whatever."

"YAY!"

Nine Months Later.

"We got here as fast as we could!"

Dan, Aneisha, Tom, Zoe and Eliza had been in Eliza's house when Frank phoned saying Stella had gave birth! All five looked at Frank and Stella who were both smiling down on a little boy.

"I have a baby brother."

"He is so cute!"

Dan, Tom and Aneisha left to give the family some privacy.

"Mum, what's his name?"

"Well... Wait, Zoe did you just call me Mum?"

"I guess I did."

Zoe smiled at Stella.

"Well what is his name?"

"His name is Nathan Lee London. Nate for short."

"Lee?"

"We thought the hero deserved to be remembered."

Tears rolled down Eliza's face as she looked at her baby brother.

"Can I hold him?"

Stella nodded and handed the tiny baby to Eliza.

"Hey there. My name is Eliza; I'm your big sister. I am going to look after you like Zoe looked after me. Just promise me no smelly poos."

Nate smiled and closed his eyes.

ONE YEAR LATER...

"I know pronounce you husband and wife!"

Cheers echoed around the church.

"Mama, Dada!"

Frank and Stella broke apart to see their family run towards them in hugs. Eliza, Aneisha and Zoe wore short pink dresses as they were bridesmaids and Dan, Tom and Nate wore suits. Nate looked just like his father now. He was very close to Dan but like Tom loved his computer – his kiddie one that is. He was crawling but almost walking. Then a window shattered and the Crime Minister walked in with a rocket launcher. She pointed it towards the small family.

"OH HELL NO! NOT ON MY WEDDING DAY BITCH!"

Stella ran towards the CM and tackled her to the ground! She was arrested and told MI.9 KORPS were no more. The family went on living their normal lives; well as normal as a Spy Family's could!

**What do you think of the ending? Well the ten years later one will be up tonight and it is called A Glimpse of the Future! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me! I want to write more MI.9 fanfics but have no ideas so leave a review if you do! THANKS TO EVERYONE ESPECIALLY MISSABIROSE WHO HELPED ME WRITE THIS!**


End file.
